BlizzardWings
The BlizzardWings belong to Willowleafwing! Ask her for a BlizzardWing OC! The BlizzardWings are the tribe from wich the SnowWings split off of after The Great Blizzard. They inhabbit scocria, pretty much icewing, skywings until reference is made. Description BlizzardWing scales come in all come in white, very pale blue, or very pale orange and amber.They have soft scales and are transparent in snowstorms. Their eyes can be any color. They have a line of sharp frost bitten stiles that go down their backs and around their tail tips, and large wings. Abilities natural BlizzardWings have a very good eyesight. It can allow them to see through storms. It's only natural the BlizzardWings are translucent in any snow storms, not really seen by a wandering dragon. they can naturally give off a cold mist from their bodies and breathe frost breath, ‘some can even breathe fire’ some dragons may say, but it’s only because some frost breath can turn out to be dry ice that burns scales. And they are able to swim in SUPER cold waters, pretty much, they can take on any degree below freezing point. Cyrokinesis BlizzardWings with this power do not exist any more. But in the old times, before the Great Blizzard, about 2% of the whole 100% of the BlizzardWings had cryokinesis In the past. Shifting Icicles this ability is sheared by all BlizzardWings, they have the ability to be able to touch any frozen matter or any form of water, and make their scales that temperature and make their scales have similar molecule changes, so if they touched ice, they’d look very frozen like a statue, if they touch or breath in steam, then they’d have almost sea through scales with some gray and water dripping off. If they touched just normal water, their scales would drip water and almost feel like the surface of water. This also determin’s their frost breath conditions, breath steam, Ice, and water Depending on scale condition Society The BlizzardWings doo have ranks, much like the IceWings, the BlizzardWings respect higher ranks than lower ranks, here are the possible ranks: Queen Royalty Pool 1 Rank Pool 2 Rank Pool 3 Rank From respected to least respected, the Queen gives authority. Then goes the other royalty, then 1st Pool. Which means that they have earned rights for either impressing the queen, accomplishing something huge, or winning many battles and competitions, Pool 2 is for the lower class than that who train to be Pool 1, and Pool 3 has dragons who barely made it to a Pool. But for the sake of her tribe, Queen Polar is forced to obey Princess Screech of the AlpineWings because of her threat to use her geofencing to wipe out the whole BlizzardWing tribe, she has temporarily given Screech the throne, until she gets it back. Territory/Habitat In the [[Iceberg Mountains|'Iceberg Mountains']], a very icy climate with blue Ice everywhere including dry ice. Landmarks Breaker’s Barrier—the only place BlizzardWings from Pool 1 or Queen can go, this is we’re all the major prisoners are held and some may have trials, this usually holds all vicious criminals from any tribe. [[Polar Frost Dunes|'Polar Frost Dunes']]— snow dunes with many invisible frozen pools of water, no mountains, and no life forms, usually used as a nettle field in Blizzard vs Alpine battles. Queen North’s Palace: A nice blue ice palace on an huge island near the continent that has frozen over in an ever lasting snow. Everest’s Hights: the tallest mountain on BlizzardWing territory, has many caves and hills in it with icicles all over as sharp as knives. Named after Queen Everest, the second of the royal line of queens, and the only one to have claimed that mountain as hers. Polar’s Point: the sharpest mountain in all Blizzard territory, it has spikes at every turn and used to be a scorched area, so there are black thorn bushes and no leaf trees covered in ice, so their unbreakable. Queen Polar has claimed this used-to-be of a volcano. [[Sealhole Acid Grounds|'Sealhole Acid Grounds']]: a hole field of thick ice that only has water below it, it has many holes in it in the shape of acid wholes and its the easiest spot to seal fish. It is also the closest thing to the Ice Shard Island. [[Ice Shard Iscland|'Ice Shard Iscland']]: the island of the Queen’s palace. History coming soon BlizzardWing Names BlizzardWings are named after any natural disaster, water form, ice & snow, and mountain related things, not any animals, usually alike to IceWing naming. Known BlizzardWings Royalty *Queen Polar *Princess Windchill Others *Flurry *